On the Edge of the Blade
by Asher Elric
Summary: Japan has seen ten years of Meiji however, when Makoto Shishio comes into power, things start to change. Men can now carry their blades in public. Can Kenshin stop this? even if his friends believe more in Shishio than the ronin?
1. Chapter 1

Notes – This fic is totally AU – everything up to the Kyoto Arch is still the same. But I am changing everything after that. I hope ya'll don't mind.

Also Note – in Japan, last names come first, then first names – As in, Himura Kenshin. Kenshin is the first name and Himura is the last.

* * *

**On the Edge of the Blade**

**A Rumor goes in one ear and out many mouths – Old Chinese Proverb**

* * *

Kenshin never thought that he would find his old leader; Katsura hadn't stayed in the lime light long after the Bakumatsu was won and the Meiji started. In fact, he had gone straight into hiding a week after his daughter got married. No one ever heard from him again.

Which was no surprise; many of the Ishin Shishi had taken on government jobs, but Katsura never wanted that. He never wanted the power nor did he want the money. All he ever wanted was peace, and that had been achieved with much blood shed.

Blood that he, the Hitokiri Battousai had helped to take; he never did know much about his victims, it was supposed to protect him…but maybe in the long run it had hurt him more than knowing ever would have.

"The Sakura is beautiful this spring," Kenshin said; he stood behind Katsura. The man had grown older over the last ten years; he had gray in his hair, but he was still the same. He didn't even jump when Kenshin spoke.

"Kenshin, it has been a long time,"

"It has indeed, Katsura-san,"

"Please, come and sit with me," Katsura patted the ground besides him; Kenshin obeyed the older man.

"What has brought my old friend all this way?" Katsura asked.

"Makoto Shishio," Kenshin replied.

"Ah, I know what's been going on, I still maintain my contacts; however, the general census of the populace suggest that they actually want him," Katsura said.

"I know, even Kaoru-dono and the others agree,"

"Really?"

"Yes, but they are young, Sano knows a little of how horrible the Bakumatsu was. But Kaoru-dono and her student, Yahiko, do not,"

"I see – so, they believe what they see,"

"I believe what I feel, I never met Shishio, however…"

"He was just as good at his job as you where – he was older and had more experience. I know now that I should never have asked you to become the Ishin Shishi Hitokiri – but, even monkeys fall from the trees,"

"I understand, and I was young – I wanted to help. All I wanted to do was use my school in order to help those that the Shogun was hurting. But, I hurt others worse than if I had just stayed out of it,"

"We all made mistakes, I regret all that I had to do, and all that I asked of you,"

"Still, what do you think?"

"I think…that if he doesn't involve innocents…"

"That we should welcome him and let him have this power?"

"Maybe,"

"What if he abuses it just as the Shogun had? Then all of our hard fighting would have been wasted and there would be no chance of us raising enough men for a rebellion," Kenshin muttered.

"Indeed, power unchecked is the worst enemy one can have,"

"Agreed,"

"What are you going to do? Do your friends even know half of your life story?" Katsura asked.

"No, all they know was that at one point in time, I was the Hitokiri Battousai,"

"But they do not know the blood that covers your hands and souls, I don't expect the second generation will ever know the extent of horror we all went through during our rebellion. No one will ever understand the hell I and others have put you through," Katsura said.

"I never wanted them to understand me, all I wanted was for them to accept me for who I am, now, not what I was, then; I have changed,"

"You have, you've grown up, Ken-chan,"

"And yet you still treat me as a child," Kenshin chuckled.

"If only to help you smile,"

"I still do not know what to do; my friends…seem excited to have someone as strong as Shishio in power,"

"Really?'

"It means that we can carry our swords openly and not get arrested for it; now, children will go to the dojo's in droves and Kaoru-dono can teach her style…the sword that gives life….Shishio has promised the people these things,"

"Doesn't sound so bad,"

"Not on the service, but my old self is whispering to me; he says that I should stay wary of any who come and talk to me about supporting Shishio,"

"I have also had these feelings of late,"  
"What do you plan to do?"

"I am an getting along in my years – even during the Bakumatsu I was considered old. But no one dared tell me that to my face, but I knew it. I am not planning on anything, it is up to the second generation to make their own decisions, we cannot save Japan again because the people do not want to be saved,"

"I understand,"

"I am sorry,"

"No, please don't…"

"But I am glad that you came, I have something to show you,"

Katsura stood and he beckoned Kenshin to follow him; they went into the small house that Katsura had made his home for the last ten years. It was furnished simply, on a wall was a scroll of an ink painting of mountains with a dragon flying above it. He also had a character of Kenshin, as the Battousai.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a moment," Katsura directed, he disappeared down the hall way to the bed rooms. Kenshin shivered in the cold wind that swept through the room. It foretold bad omens to him, and Battousai whispered to him even louder. The problem of Shishio would not go away and Kenshin stood to lose his life if he did not have a plan.

"Here we go; I only came across this about a week ago and so have not been able to contact you," Katsura said as he came back to the room. In his hand were several pieces of folded paper.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"All ways the ungrateful brat," Katsura chuckled.

"Impatient," Kenshin smiled.

"Well, it's about your parents,"

"They died when I was little, by disease,"

"That was what you were told, no doubt, however…it started with a hurricane. It was the worst the coast ever saw, and the tiny village was devastated. After the hurricane had gone though; some people were down by the coast looking at the wreckage of a ship. A foreign ship. They found a Gaijin woman…nearly half dead but still alive,"

"And what does that have to do with my parents?" Kenshin asked, though he suspected the answer.

"As you know, Gaijin's at that time where not welcome. She would have been killed, but, Himura Sho fell in love with her and married her a month later,"

"I follow you so far…is that why I am so different? With my red hair?"

"You take after your mother," Katsura said, he handed a folded piece of paper to Kenshin. When he unfolded it, he almost saw himself; except that the lady was more effeminate and was wearing a western styled dress.

"She died in child birth – your father was so furious and un happy that he sent you away, however, the person he sent you away with was a slaver, he made you a slave,"

"Yes, then Shishou came – he changed my name and taught me Hiten Mitsurugi,"

"Yes, but…it seems as if Sho-san wants you back,"

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, it is part of Shishio's plan,"

"Shishio needs me? Why would he want me?"

"I do not know, my contact hasn't gotten a message to me, yet,"

"This is getting stranger by the moment,"

"Yes,"

"Do you know anything else…about my parentage…that is?" Kenshin asked.

"I met Sho-san, once, he is not a man to be crossed. I would rather see you wandering than in the hands of…that man,"

"He's really that bad?"

"I am not sure, that is for you to decide, if you wanted,"

"No, I trust you, if you say he is…"

"Garbage? Then yes, you can trust me when I say it," Katsura said. Kenshin stood, Katsura handed him the rest of the papers he held.

"Please, be careful,"

"I will, thank you…for everything," Kenshin said, he bowed and then in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Katsura sat in the silence of his home for the rest of that bright afternoon.

_Sho….Sho….Himura Sho…..our father. Strange, I never had thought to ask after Mother and Father…_the Battousai thought.

_There was never a need_ – the Rurouni replied. He sat in a tree with the package of papers in his hands. He wanted to open them so badly he could feel his mouth salivating for the information inside it.

_I don't think we are ready for this yet_; Battousai commented.

_I don't think so either, but what else are we to do?_ The Rurouni asked.

_We mustn't do it now, I feel someone coming!_

Kenshin quickly stashed the papers in his gi; and slammed his ki to unawareness. The only thing that he did not like about this trick was that, not only could others not be able to sense his ki, but he could not sense any ki of his enemy's. Below him, he saw a young boy and a huge monk walking along the road.

"What did he say, when you asked about his visitor?" the huge man asked.

"Katsura-san said that they had talked about Shishio-sama, and that they had come to the conclusion that nothing could be done and that he planned on living in piece, unless, he said, if I had been sent to take his life. Of which; he continued, he said he would commit Sepukku,"

"Ah, a Samurai till the end,"

"I told him that there was no need, since I had only been sent to gather information, not to kill him,"

"What did he say to that?"

"He didn't say much, only that he did not know where Himura-san was, but that he knew where the Ronin's father was,"

"But, we already know the man,"  
"Indeed, but Katsura-san did not know that,"  
"I see,"

"Still," the boy yawned, "I wish we knew where Himura-san was, it would make capturing him all that more easier. Not even his former friends knew where he went. All they could tell me was that he made them dinner the night before and in the morning he was gone, all he left was a note…it wasn't even a proper good-by," the boy explained.

"Himura was a Hitokiri, he knows that Japan could suffer," The big man said.

"Indeed, but still, I don't see why we can't just kill him," the boy said.

"Easier said than done,"

"I am not going against Shishio-sama's orders; still, I do not understand why we need Himura alive,"

"Neither do I," the other said. They passed beneath Kenshin's tree, neither bothering to look up. Kenshin waited a long time before he let his ki go. He felt better when he could sense the life around him. But, that did not make his problems better – in fact, they had just gotten worst and he did not like it all.

* * *

An hour passed; Kenshin waited the whole time in his tree before jumping down and looked for a secluded spot; he found one not far from the road. He quickly ripped off his pink gi and changed into the only other one he had. The dark blue gi had been the only thing Kenshin had taken with him from the Bakumatsu. Once he was dressed, he had the problem of his scar and hair to deal with.

If he had inherited his father's looks, Kenshin knew it would be relatively easy to blend in with every other dark hair Japanese in any city or town or small village he wanted. But since he had his mothers Gaijin red hair and pale skin – he stuck out in a crowd like a sore thumb.

He stood there thinking for a time before and idea hit him; it had been a long time since he though of dye. Once, he remembered watching an old woman dyeing material for a kimono for a very rich girl soon to be married. Kenshin remembered watching her do it and he remembered her telling him where she had gotten some of the dye. Even the black; and that…was what he needed.

Thankfully, the herb was in full bloom and all Kenshin had to do was mix it with fresh spring water from a pool no more than three feet away; it took him a while to work it into his hair and to make it look natural. But not all of his instincts from the Bakumatsu had left him and when he was done, he looked almost like any other young man. He pulled his hair into a pony tail of dark midnight. He put a patch across his scar and he was done.

Now, he did not look out of place. With black hair and a worn gi, it was almost as if he had come to the city to make himself a future. Kenshin knew that this could work to his advantage. He gathered as many of the hair dyeing herbs as possible and stashed them in his pack. Then he made his way back to the road. He looked down both ways before picking the direction that Kyoto was in.

Kyoto was awash in the glow of lanterns; the party lights had been lit at sun down and many people were out to watch the firework displays. Vendors sold fresh noodles and miso along with special desserts. Men and women alike filled the restaurants, and the gambling houses were brimming with happy-go-lucky men. It was today that Makoto Shishio had been declared Emperor of Japan, along with his wife, Makoto Yumi, of whom it had been said to be the most generous and beautiful Empress Japan had ever seen.

Kenshin hadn't seen any of the earlier ceremonies, but now, he knew it was too late to do anything. Japan loved their new leader and wouldn't give him up for anything.

_Everything has gone to waist_ – Battousai muttered.

_Yes, there was nothing we could have done anyway_ – the Rurouni replied sullenly.

_And we lost our friends in Tokyo; they never did understand._

Kenshin sighed, he sat in a beef-pot restaurant, he had some warm sake and was waiting for his dinner to arrive. He listened into the conversation that was happening next to his little cubicle.

"Can you believe it, a Hitokiri!" one man said.

"He must have been on the Choshu side of the wars," another said.

"But didn't someone try to kill him off?"

"Yeah, shot him in the head and set him on fire, but he survived, and now he'll make sure that Japan stays free of Gaijin's," the third man said.

"Wasn't there another though? Another Hitokiri?"

"Yeah, there's been a bounty put on his head,"

"How much?"

"I think it was twenty-thousand yen,"

"That would make us some very rich men…"

"Are we talking about Hitokiri Battousai?" one asked.

"Yeah, he's got red hair and a cross shaped scar, said to be a demon with a sword,"

"Maybe we could look, if only to satisfy our own curiosity,"

"Right, and get killed in the process," one snorted.

"Hadn't you heard, Battousai made a vow never to kill,"

"Right, so what is better, getting killed or getting the shit beaten out of us?"

"Getting the shit beaten out of us is better than leaving our wives penniless,"

"Let's see if we can get anything else on him,"

The men paid their bill and left; when his food arrived, Kenshin concentrated on eating. But he felt like throwing up; he hadn't had that feeling in a long time.

* * *

Kaoru and Yahiko, along with Sano, were staying at the Ayoia; the Inn was very pleasant and the family that ran the place were very nice. The youngest girl, Misao, was very lively. She bounced across the room, split the food and drinks but she hardly cared whenever someone yelled at her.

Even so, Yahiko felt that something was missing; "Kaoru, do you know what would make this better?" he asked.

"Having Kenshin here," Kaoru muttered.

"Yeah," Yahiko agreed.

"Oh com on, you don't honestly think that Kenshin would just sit by and let Shishio take over, do ya?" Sano asked.

"I had hoped…"

"You didn't see the Bakumatsu, I saw some of it, but Kenshin lived the worst of it. To him, this is wrong," Sano explained.

"I guess that makes sense, he did fight to bring in the Meiji,"

"But isn't having Shishio as Emperor help us? At least a little bit?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes," Kaoru smiled, "It does,"

* * *

He spent the night out in the open; his instincts told him to be wary, but of what, he didn't know when it would come nor in what form. Even his vague theory's had him on the edge. Meanwhile, Battousai was reveling in the speed. It had been a long time since he had ran so fast and so far. His memories helped him to navigate Kyoto in the dark recesses of the night.

No one was about in the streets; except for those few policemen who honestly didn't bother to do their work. The festival had ended about two hours before, but some streets were still lit. Kenshin dodged those lightened streets, feeling more at peace in the darkness.

When he finally stopped on a roof top, he did not feel tired, nor was he out of breath.

_Strange_, he thought, _I'm not fourteen any longer…_

_Your twenty-eight, that isn't old_ – Battousai shrugged his shoulders at his alter self.

"Right, I'm not that old," Kenshin muttered out loud. He suddenly felt stupid for doing so. He sighed and took off once again; he made his way to the outskirts of Kyoto. A mile out, he found an old Ishin Shishi safe house. The old Temple had once been looked after by Monks of the Buddhist religion. Now it was run down; the roof tiles had fallen off and where in shatters on the temples steps. The guardians had lost their heads and tails. Which was a shame, Kenshin liked the Dragon statues that had once guarded this particular temple.

He explored the surroundings; no one had been there for a long time. The gardens had been over grown with weeds and the Sakura tree needed a trimming badly. When he went inside, things were dusty and it looked as if some wild animals had taken refuge. Kenshin walked up to the second story of the temple, which had been the living quarters.

There he found things had been left; there was a tea set, some dishes and utensils. He found a worn out futon and a lamp. There was some oil but he did not plan on lighting the lamp. Since the temple had been abandoned for a long time, it would look strange if things suddenly looked neat, as if someone was living there.

As it was, Kenshin was only planning on hiding out for the night. In the morning, he would need to gather more information, and the best way to do that, was to get a job.

* * *

It was late, an owl hooted in the distance and Kenshin hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He sat against the wall of the old shrine with his sword resting against his shoulder. The Sakabatou was a comforting weight. It was the only steady thing he had ever since he had thrown away his Hitokiri self.

The sound of footsteps entering the temple made him sit up; he hadn't thought that maybe his hiding place would also be inhabited by others. However…

Haruka Daiki didn't like the group of men that he was with; they were all former Samurai, who would have their possession in lands and homes back very soon according to the wishes of the Emperor.

"All right, this is it, what do you want?" Daiki asked.

"It's not nice to be rude," Hiraku Isamu laughed.

"What do you want, Hiraku?" Daiki asked.

"Your Sensei owes us money!" one of the men said.

"What? Hotaka-Sensei owes you nothing!" Daiki growled.

"That's not what I say, and if you are smart than you'll do as we say," Hiraku laughed.

"No! I won't let you tarnish the name of Hotaka-Sensei!" Daiki said. He backed away from the group of men and unsheathed his blade.

"I, Haruka Daiki, first apprentice of the Hotaka style will defeat you!"

"Oh, really? Get him men!" Hiraku yelled.

Swords clanged against their sheaths as they too were taken to hand. These men were students of Hiraku-san, the father of Hiraku Isamu. With a rush the four men came at Daiki. He fended them off as best he could; mostly just blocking the blades. However, Daiki fell over a log that jutted up from the foundation of the temple. Blades came to rest at his throat. They were going to kill him.

"You should not do that," someone said, voice cold.

"What? Who is there?" Hiraku looked around.

"Look up," the voice came again. The specter above them had cold ice blue eyes, nothing else could be discerned of him.

"Who are you?" Hiraku yelled.

"No one of consequence, however, I cannot allow you to kill this man. Now, if you want a fight, I suggest you fight me or go away peacefully," the stranger replied.

"Why don't you come down here so we can get a taste of your blood?" one of the men laughed.

"Fine, I shall humor you then," the stranger said. He jumped from the railing of the second floor. Hand on the hilt of his own sword, he pulled it with god like speed. Slamming the dull edge of the blade against the chest of the man who had laughed at him; breaking bones could be heard and the stranger jumped away. Sword held in a two hand grip in front of his face, the stranger was ready for more action.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Daiki yelled.

"Do you want to die?" the stranger asked.

"It's better than shaming the name of my Sensei and school!"

"It would be even more shameful if you died like this," the stranger said before he once again jumped into action. His blade flown like the wind, faster than the wind, it was so fast that all any of them could see was the moonlight shinning off the blade.

It was only a matter of seconds before the stranger came to a stop; his sword resting on his shoulder in a horizontal line. He looked over his handy work and smile slightly.

"Who are you?" Daiki asked.

"Who? Me? No on in particular," the man shrugged, re-sheathing his sword.

"My name is Haruka Daiki, please, tell me yours," Daiki said getting to his feet. The man looked his over, decided he was no threat and then smiled, a bigger one this time, more friendly.

"My name is Tsukiko Yori," the stranger bowed.

"Thanks for doing what you did for me, your so fast!"

"Er – thank you,"

"What style was that, by the way?" Daiki asked.

"What? Oh, its old, it has no name," Yori shrugged.

"Tsukiko-san, will you do me the honor of staying the night at Hotaka Dojo? My Sensei will be most glad to meet you!"

"Well, I…"

"Please, it would be an honor to all of us," Daiki looked so excited to meet such a wonderful swordsman.

"I would be honored if you would house me for the night," Yori bowed again.

"Please, let us go, the dojo isn't far from here," Daiki said.

* * *

When morning finally came; Kenshin (now Yori) got a good look at the dojo. Going strong at twenty students, most who could not afford lessons in Kendo nor Kenjutsu, the master of the dojo had given them lessons in return for the keep up of his dojo.

The rock garden rested behind the kitchen; in a far corner of the walled court yard sat the wash that was waiting for some attention, and a well was sitting in the middle. Some students yawned as they woke up, and they goggled at the stranger. Kenshin was glad that he had checked his disguise before the inhabitants of the dojo awoke.

"All right, nothing to see here, you all had better start with the morning chores before lessons," Daiki said, after waving the younger students away he chuckled slightly as he turned to Yori.

"Sensei will see you now," Daiki said and led the way inside. The room was deffinantly the training room of the dojo. Name plates lined the four walls prominently.

The old man sitting in the middle of the room was tall, his graying hair was pulled back in a warriors top-knot and a blade lay besides him. Kenshin bowed before sitting down apposite the Sensei.

"Daiki-kun has told me what you did for him last night, I am sorry that you had to come to his rescue," Hotaka-Sensei said.

"It wasn't a fair fight,"

"No, the Tsunamigumi are skilled fighters, but they usually kill anyone they come up against. How did you survive?" Hotaka-Sensei asked.

"I was faster than those men," Kenshin shrugged.

"Daiki-kun believes that it would be good for you to stay and learn out style, but I am not sure. If you took out four men, how would you like to learn the Style of Peace?"

"Style of Peace? It has a nice name," Kenshin sighed.

"Yes, however…in order to get peace, one must learn to embrace strife," Hotaka-Sensei replied.

"I am not sure if I should learn a second sword," Kenshin said.

"Maybe you need this to balance yourself,"

"Probably,"

"I do not pretend to know what goes on within, but I also believe that you should learn my sword, I invite you to become an apprentice of myself and Assistant Sensei, Daiki,"

"I…" Kenshin trailed off. It was an honor to be invited to learn a sword. But he had no knowledge of this and he was not sure where the loyalties of these two men and their students lied. However, he had other little choice.

"It would be an honor if you would take this unworthy one and teach him the art of your style, Hotaka-Sensei," Kenshin bowed low, forehead resting on the ground.

"I will be glad to teach you," Hotaka-Sensei replied. Kenshin did not see the knowing smile.

Daiki was glad to hear that Yori would be a student; they did not waist any time, and so after breakfast, Yori and Daiki were in the courtyard learning the basic stances of the Hotaka style. They practiced with wood swords, each time, Daiki showed Yori what to do and Yori mimicked. Yori was a good mimicker – now, they slashed at each other in the simplest kata.

The first strike ten strikes, though different, had no names – the only one that had a name was the last. With a round house kick added for power. The sword came down on the neck. Yori stopped just an inch from skin, but Daiki had his sword poised to strike his middle. They dropped out of the fighting stances, and back off.

Hotaka-Sensei was watching from the sidelines; Daiki was good, but the man who they had taken on as their student wasn't a push over himself. That much he could see, this man, Yori, had a lot of control in his strikes and speed. He could go faster than light if he wanted, but for this, he had slowed down to a mere slug's pace.

"Very good, Yori-san," Daiki said once they had gone through another spar.

"Thank you, Daiki-san," Yori replied, looking quite sheepish.

"Do it again, the moves must flow from you like water into a stream," Hotaka-sensei called to them.

"Yes, Sensei," the two bowed in his direction and without warning, Daiki attacked. Yori saw it coming, and blocked at the last second. Their fight moved about the yard, but they steered clear of the rock garden.

Hotaka-sensei watched, as the fight progressed so did Yori's speed; whatever style the man had used the night before, it was not evident, the moves he had learned that morning would come at random intervals and he would also mimic a move from a higher kata. He was a very fast learner; but there was still more for him to learn.

_Himura the Battousai; peace will be second nature to you when you finish our school._

* * *

"You haven't found him yet?" Shishio looked over the men in front of him. They were all ronin and had decided to go after the Battousai for the money that had been promised if that man were to be delivered alive.

"Not yet, Shishio-sama, but soon, we just heard of a man who could go faster than light. Apparently, he met up with Tsunamigumi last night, and beat them all. Though, they deserved to be put in their place," one man said.

"Really? This is promising…track that man and see if he knows anything of value," Shishio ordered. He smirked as the band of Ronin left; he knew he was close, he could just feel it! Now, all he had to do was make sure that he got to Battousai first, and not the boy's father.

"Soujiro," Shishio called; the smiling Tenkan came to his masters side.

"What can I do for you, Shishio-sama?" he asked.

"If those men can't find Battousai, I want you to track him down, we have to get our hands on him first,"

"Of course, but, may I ask a question?"

"A good student asks all the questions he needs of his Sensei," Shishio replied.

"Why do we need to capture Battousai-san before his father?" Soujiro asked.

"Because, once we have the Battousai, no one would dare say or do anything against us, the people respect Battousai, and…I have plans for him," Shishio replied.

"Ah, everything is making more sense now, thank you Shishio-sama," Soujiro bowed and then was off after the band of Ronin.

Shishio smirked; he was in power now, and no one would come up against him. Especially if they though he was doing good for the country. A forced dictatorship was the best dictatorship after all.

* * *

Notes – This was long! However…I don't feel like separating it into multi chapters at the moment. About that Dictatorship thing there at the end; in ancient times, when a man came to power and became a dictatorship, he did marvelous things for his country. Built roads and aqueducts, made the economy better and sometimes even punished those who deserved it. Case in point anyone you can think of but I can't! (lol)

Ta,

Russe the Sonic Alchemist


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Edge of the Blade**

**After rain come fair weather...**

* * *

Yori found that the weather the next day had turned terribly grey and so he knew that soon it would rain. Which meant trouble, the die he put into his hair would wash out with even a drop of water, if it started pouring…everyone would know who he was and then he would be in deep horse dung. 

He sighed, knowing that he had to do something; he figured he would just step out of the dojo for a while. He had known an old lady who sold herbs in a little shop in one of the alley ways on the Choshu side of the city. It was still fairly early and the sun had not yet risen – Kenshin hoped that he could get the dye he needed.

Dressing in the dark blue gi he had saved ever since the Bakumatsu and pulling his darkened hair into a pony tail at the top of his head – putting another patch over his crossed scar he was ready. The dojo was quiet as he slipped out into the yard and over the fence.

Madam Minako was just as old as she had ever been, even though it was just ten years since she had seen the boy – she knew the Battousai when she saw him. The man before her was a slight and small as the Battousai was – and his eyes were lavender. Those eyes were odd for a dark haired man.

"Shin-kun, what are you doing here?" Madam Minako asked.

"Minako-dono, I have come seek out your famous hair dye, that I am," the man replied.

"Ah….I see," she laughed as she went behind the counter that separated the oils and dyes from her usual herbs. Her hair was grey and she had left it out of her usual braid that morning.

"Ah, here it is, this dye is better than what you have put in your hair. I can see the red roots!" she said.

"Oro…?"

"Oh, and do your best not to talk like that. Everyone will know!" Madam Minako said.

"Hai, Madam Minako," Kenshin bowed.

"Here, take it, when you run out come and get more," she said. Kenshin went to get the small amount of money he had, but she stopped him.

"I was never able to thank you for saving my shop during the Bakumatsu; this is on the house, whenever you need it," Madam Minako said, then she pulled him into the back.

"Now, let me do it, that way you can do it next time…" Minako said.

Madam Minako washed out the herbal blend that Kenshin had in his hair; the ruby color glowed vibrantly, she took only a moment to admire it; "Beautiful," she muttered. Then, she applied her own special blend of hair die. It was as dark as night with a blue tinge.

"This won't come out no matter how hard anyone tries to wash it out, or how long you stand in the rain. You had to use it that one time you went undercover into the Imperial Court," Madam Minako said.

"Hai, I had forgotten," Kenshin said.

She dried his hair and combed it out before putting it back into the pony tail. Kenshin gave her his thanks, not sure why she had wanted to play with his hair, but had stood it just to humor the old woman.

"Here is the bottle, come back when you run out," she said.

* * *

"Yori-kun, there you are!" Daiki said as Kenshin (Yori) made it back to the dojo before it was time to make breakfast. Yori had rice and miso with him. 

"What is all of that for…?" Daiki asked.

"Breakfast, of course!" Yori smiled a little.

"Hey, what have you done to your hair….it's…darker than before…"

"What? Oh, I don't know what your talking about, that I don't…" and with that the new student disappeared into the kitchen.

"That was odd," Daiki shook his head.

Kenshin hit himself on the forehead when he got to the kitchen, he had gotten nervous from the question and so had reverted back to his patterned talk. Madam Minako was right, if he talked like that, and if someone he had known was around…they would be able to pick him out of a crowd as easy as if he hadn't changed his hair color.

He quickly set about making breakfast for the dojo students. Only he, Daiki and three other students lived at the Dojo with their Sensei – the others came from their homes nearby. It was almost like Tokyo, only without the incessant fighting of Kaoru-dono and Yahiko-kun.

He sighed, he had to figure out a way to defeat Shishio and get the Meiji Government back onto its feet. Which, he knew, would not be easy. Of course, he could not just sit on by and watch this new regime come into place. He had fought for the Meiji and he would not watch it die, or, he might also die along with it.

* * *

The Tsunamigumi had looked high and low for the stranger that had attacked their comrades the other night. Not that they had found him, which pissed them off more than most things would have. And so, their final destination had been the Dojo of which they knew Haruka Daiki had taken residence. 

The Hotaka Dojo stood on the edge before one would arrive in the market place of Kyoto. The Palace stood mightily over its conquered land, which was the home of Shishio and the Juppongatana were the Rulers of Japan.

Hiraku Isamu grinned evilly when he finally arrived at the dojo. He would take it by force and repel those who lived within and it would be the new home of the Tsunamigumi. His latest plan for taking the Dojo would work this time, he was sure of it.

For a second, Kenshin had not known what it was that he had felt, however, the Battousai had known and with these instincts he had dodged the particles of wood before they had a chance to go through his head.

"What is this?" Yori asked.

"It's you! That man who beat me! It won't happen again!" Hiraku yelled.

"What is it that you have come here for? Besides the obvious?" Yori asked, violet eyes turning blue.

_Do you think they know…?_ The Rurouni asked his other side.

_No, if they did, they would have informed the Juppongatana and Shishio would be here to kill us!_ Battousai said as if it was obvious.

"Get ready to die!" Hiraku yelled, taking a sharpened blade he ran at Yori. Who somersaulted above the attack.

_We can't use the Reverse-blade sword, then he will know!_

_Agreed!_

Yori didn't even bother unsheathing his blade; Hiraku could take it anyway he wanted it; even Battousai didn't think it was worth the time to show the man any of their moves. The sheathed Sakabatou came down hard on Hiraku's back – the Ryutsuisen. Hiraku dropped like a fly that had been swatted.

"If there is nothing else…." Yori turned to the group of men who were watching from the gate – "You can take your friend and go,"

These orders were followed under Yori's watchful eye, the gate, however, would have to be repaired.

* * *

"Did you hear about what happened at the Hotaka Dojo?" Misao asked that night at dinner. 

"Something about a group men who got beat by one person!" Yahiko replied.

"I heard that it was a one on one fight with the student and the leader of the Tsunamigumi," Kaoru said.

"Sounds like something Kenshin would do,"

"Well, it wasn't Himura. This man had black hair," Misao said.

"Hmmm….that's can't be Kenshin then," Kaoru said.

_Or…it could be. He was the Battousai, he must have plenty of tricks up his sleeves_…Sano thought.

"Anyway, it isn't like Kenshin is stupid or anything," Yahiko started, "He wouldn't be stupid enough be within five miles of Kyoto,"

"Sure," Sano agreed, but he wasn't as sure as he made himself out to be. What if Kenshin was in the city, lying low and waiting for his chance? Was this his chance to take out Shishio and Juppongatana? The Imperialist would not sit back and let this happen, Sano knew that, but…Kenshin had been his friend. Since the second time that Kenshin had beaten the shit out of him, he had known that Kenshin was his friend; that was why Kenshin had beaten him up in the first place; he wanted Sano to know that he was sorry for what he had done and that he would change it if he could.

"Sanosuke, what's the matter with you?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing, just thinking is all," Sano shrugged.

"Oh! So the Rooster does have a brain?" Yahiko said loudly.

"What was that you said…_LITTLE YAHIKO!_"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!!!!"

"TRY AND STOP ME! LITTLE BOY!"

"ARRRRGGGGGGG!!!! STOP IT WITH THE LITTLE THING!!!!"

* * *

Yori jumped when he heard the shouting; the Ayoia was brightly lit and within he could see those that had once been his friends. He watched for a moment as Sano egged Yahiko on and Yahiko jumped onto Sano's head and started chewing. Yori smiled, that was Sano and Yahiko for you, always fighting. 

He turned away and left the way he had come, he would get to the lumber yard the long way but it was worth it so that a Ninja with piercing blue eyes did not see him. If he had passed by nonchalantly, like he had planned, he was sure no one would have been the riser. But, since he had paused, he would have to take the long way.

By the time he arrived at the lumber yard, it was almost closed, but the owner gave him the wood he needed and let him have it at half price. Yori paid it and thanked the owner. Both were anxious to get home for supper that night. Daiki had taken on supper duty and had sent Yori to get the wood for their project of rebuilding the gate the next day.

Yori decided that he would take up watch that night, the Tsunamigumi weren't the sort of people to get beat once and not try again. No doubt, Yori thought, they would try something that night. He must be ready by then.

* * *

A/N – I know that this isn't as long as the previous chapter. But I just wanted to get this done. Remember, Yori Kenshin. 

Ta,

Dizzy


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Edge of the Blade**

**It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you aren't.**

* * *

**The cool night breeze brought him relief from the otherwise hot evening.** Kenshin had taken up watch after the students and their master went to bed, Kenshin had acted as if he did, but he simply retrieved his sword and took up residence in the branches of the huge oak tree in the yard. During the day, training dummies would be hung from the lower branches for the students to practice with when they had no classes with the Sensei.

This night, the moon had a red tinge to it, no stars were in the sky and there was a lot of cloud cover which would hide the moon at odd times of the night. Kenshin, of course, noticed this as he noticed some movement in the streets outside the dojo walls. Was the Tsunamigumi smart enough to hire someone else to take down their enemy of the Sensei and his new student? Kenshin didn't know but he wasn't about to put it past them.

_Don't think there are no crocodiles because the water is calm…_Battousai reminded his counter part.

_Crocodiles have big teeth,_ Kenshin decided. The calm before the storm, it was mostly called because one never knew what would happen on a dreary, calm night. Not unlike those of the Bakumatsu when he would await in this setting for his victims. Not a pleasant thought at this moment, but a small one as he spied someone climbing over the wall. This man was rather chubby, he had a sword swung over his back. He was followed by another man, this one tall and broad shouldered, and next a woman. She was the quietest of them all.

_Why only send three to fight us? _Battousai wondered.

_Maybe they are the best three in the city that they could afford. Not even the Oniwabanshu would come to this small dojo. _Kenshin replied.

_How would you know that? Shinamori is obsessed with defeating us._

_They would only come if they had enough evidence to believe that I was here in the first place._ Kenshin thought.

The three ninja's stood there in the garden; not moving, taking in their surroundings. They saw a darkened house, a huge oak tree and laundry that had yet to be taken down. The woman sniffed.

"They want us to burn this little place down? What's the point?" she asked.

"We're getting paid, what else do you want?" the fat man asked.

"Shut up, we need this job," the third said.

"For what? Why do you want to destroy the lives of those who live here…?"

"Impossible!" the woman yelled, "Shimata!"

"Who are you?" the fat man asked.

"I should be asking who are you to be trespassing on Sensei's property when you were not invited?" The voice came back to the three ninja's. Before them a man in a dark blue kimono and a sword at his side stood in front of them. His blazing violet eyes held them in place.

"My, I have never seen such eyes…"

"Kaiori, stick with the plan…" the broad shouldered ninja reminded the youngest.

"Yes, brother," she replied.

"Who are you?" the man turned to address Kenshin.

"Yori,"

"Luck is what your name means, let us hope that you the gods have gifted it to you," and with that, he attacked.

While Katashi attacked Yori, Kaiori and Kyoshi ran towards the house. However, when they got there, they encounter Daiki. He swung his sword out and got Kyoshi in the chest. Kaiori ducked and a leg flew out to kick Daiki in the face. He staggered back, discovering that his nose had been broken.

Daiki swung again, squarely bringing his sword down on the back of the girl's neck. She cried out but she was able to duck in time so that she did not black out completely. Kyoshi ran towards Daiki and punched him in the gut and then in the cheek. Sending Daiki into the house through the rice paper door.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was in his own fight.

He ducked the punch that his attacker sent his way; this man liked to fight close range so that his victim could hardly use their sword. Of course, if Kenshin had a dagger he would have used that to take this man down. But he never carried a dagger after he promised himself to never take another life as he lived. But, in this situation, he wished he had one.

Neither talked, there was no point for words. Katashi punched Kenshin in the gut, he staggered a few feet back but otherwise was quick to retaliate with his one punch to the face. Katashi was sent flying onto his back. This was what Kenshin had needed and he had his sword out in a blink of an eye.

"A reverse blade…?"

Kenshin did not answer the ninja, but attacked. A sudden scream from the side and he was distracted enough for his opponent to get the better of him. A round-house kicked sent Kenshin's sword into the tree above them where it landed on a high branch.

"You must be Hitokiri Battousai!" Katashi said. Kenshin was on his back with Katashi holding his wrists down at his sides. In a solid motion, Katashi ripped off the bandage. With an astonished look on his face, Katashi knew that now he would not have to worry on how he would take care of his family.

Kenshin punched him in the face, recovering, he jumped to the tree for his sword.

The ninja yelled for the others, they had not been able to achieve their goal because the students had awakened and were going to protect their home. Only the Sensei had yet to arrive to take charge of this scene.

"Come, brother, sister, we shall go now," Katashi said. And with that they left the dojo and the students bewildered. Well, all but Yori.

* * *

"We failed," Kaiori whimpered.

"Why did you call us back, brother, we could have still gotten the fire started," Kyoshi said.

"Because, after our next mission we can live in peace and not have to take lives any longer," Katashi said.

"What is it?" Kaiori asked.

"The man that I fought, he is Hitokiri Battousai, I saw the X-mark on his cheek,"

Three sat in a room at an inn on the other side of the city. The tea in front of them was hot and pleasant to drink. The shoji to the balcony was wide open but they did not care if anyone listened in on them.

"Hitokiri Battousai? Otherwise known as Himura Kenshin?" Kyoshi asked.

"The one and the same, the only difference is that now he had black hair instead of red, but I am sure it is the same, he also had violet eyes, remember?"

The three sat there for several minutes. The wind blew through the room making them all slightly chilled.

"But, what will happen to him once we give him to the Emperor?" Kaori asked.

"Tortured, most probably," Kyoshi shrugged.

"Yes, I quite agree, but we can go to the country and live nicely,"

"Can we have a garden, at least?" Kaori asked, 'Maybe that would please him if he is to lose his life," she said.

"Don't day dream, Kaori, it isn't becoming," Katashi said.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me!" Daiki yelled. The light in the room almost went out because of it.

"I am sorry, that I am, but I couldn't take any chances. Now, I must leave before you become a target because of this one," Kenshin replied. He was packing his things. Daiki stood there with a bewildered look on his face.

"Are you telling me that you are afraid of the Juppongatana?"

"That is not my fear, my fear is that they will come and kill everyone here because of me,"

"Right, and what will we tell them when they do show up? Or haven't you taken that into consideration?" Daiki asked.

"Tell them that this one went to Hokkado,"

"Is that where you are going, then?"

"Maybe,"

"I hate that you lied to me, I would have helped you anyway," and with that Daiki left the room. Outside, Sensei was waiting for him.

"You do not mean what you said," Sensei said.

"Yes I did, I would have helped him regardless of who he was,"

"Many people have and no doubt they have been destroyed because of him," Sensei replied.

"Only two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity, and I am not sure about the former(1)," Daiki said.

"He only wanted to protect us," Sensei replied with a wave of a hand.

"Besides," he went on, "We all have done some stupid things in our lives, his mistakes are tragic,"

Sensei left Daiki there in the shadows of early morning. To the east, the sun was once again rising.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Shishio asked his most faithful servant.

"I suppose that depends on what one is looking for. If you are looking for a man with red hair, he is not to be found in all of Japan, but, if you are looking for one with the speed of a god…well…that one could be found just down the street," Soujiro smiled.

"Indeed," Shishio settled back into his seat on the floor. Yumi sat besides him with a happy smiled on her face as she embroidered.

"Yes, he has violet eyes and he wears a patch on his cheek, I am sure that those two details points to him as Battousai the Manslayer. I believe that he died his hair to blend in with the normal populace,"

Shishio had to think about this for a moment. It hadn't been essential for the war effort for men to go undercover, but it had been known to happen. The last assassination before the war was over was of a high war lord who had been killed in front of his own court. All anyone could say was that it was the new Geisha that the Lord had invited to the party. But this Geisha with black hair and violet eyes hadn't been seen five minutes prior to the death of the Lord.

_It could be the same…_

"Bring this man to me, I shall decide if he is indeed Battousai," Shishio ordered.

Soujiro bowed and then left, he and a few of the others of the Juppongatana could handle this mission. A simple threat of human life and the Battousai would be theirs.

* * *

The abandoned shrine was the same as it had been when he had come upon it that first night. Kenshin hid his things in the eves of the Shrine and then went to watch the road outside to see if anyone had followed. He saw no one, but that did not exactly mean that someone wasn't watching.

For he felt eyes on him and it sent chills down his back. Who could be watching him?

* * *

"Nothing then?" Sano asked his friend. Katsu had traveled from Tokyo to Kyoto within the week and they had gone their separate ways in order to find Battousai.

"Why do you want to find him anyway? Your obligated to hand him over to the Emperor," Katsu said.

"I know, but he was my best friend. I suppose in a way I am still attacked,"

"You need to get those thoughts out of your head, he'll beat the crap out of you if he got wind of the fact that you had to betray him,"

"I know but…I just want to say good-by,"

"Closure isn't an easy thing to get,"

"Yes, we never got to say good-by to Captain Sagara,"

"No,"

They sat in what would have been considered Ruffians Row had they been in Tokyo. They had a tray of food between them and every so often they would eat a little. Katsu didn't exactly understand why his friend wanted to find the Imperialist. However, at this point of time, Katsu thought of Himura as a man on the run. Himura would fight if he thought he would be dragged to lick the foot of Shishio.

"All I know, that over the last couple of days, a group of people called the Tsunamigumi have attacked this little dojo – a student has defeated them every time, some rumors say that he has a reverse blade sword,"

"How did you find this out?" Sano asked.

"I heard three ninja's talking about it the other night. They weren't secretful at all, so I am not exactly sure if their story is true or not," Katsu shrugged.

"We should visit this dojo," Sano stood up.

* * *

By the Time that the Juppongatana got to the Dojo they encountered two men there who were asking the same questions that they were after themselves. From what they could understand was that this student was indeed Hitokiri Battousai and that he had left in fear of the lives that lived in the dojo. He left two letters. One for the Juppongatana and any of his friends from his former life.

Kenshin Himura had barley escaped the wrath of both these groups.

"You found Sir-Ken?" Megumi asked quickly when Sano and Katsu showed up with a letter.

"Yes and no," Sano said, he handed her the letter to read.

"He had just left but they weren't sure exactly where he would go, though one said that Himura mention Hokkado," Katsu said.

"I don't think Sir-Ken would go there, he probably mentioned it to throw people off his trail," Megumi said.

"I think so too," Sano said.

"Since when have you ever used your brain?" Megumi shot him.

"HEY"

"Sano, I know people in Hokkado, I'll give them a message and they can look for Himura, if he shows up there, we will know," Katsu said.

"That is a good idea," Sano agreed.

* * *

1 – Albert Einstein

A/N – I've been meaning to update this for the longest time but haven't had any said such time on my hands. I've been busy with shopping and wedding plans. More shopping than anything, but soon I hope to go flower shopping.

I hope you all enjoy this story.

Ta,

Dizzy


	4. Chapter 4

**On the Edge of the Blade**

**Doesn't "Expecting the Unexpected" make the unexpected expected? **

* * *

**Dawn came sooner than Yahiko could have wanted**. However, he had something that he had to do. He had to go to the shrine. Yahiko didn't think of himself as a spiritual person, he prayed when he was in trouble, and he could usually handle it. But, there was only one thing that he wanted….

_Myojin Airi laughed as her son ran past her. He was play fighting with another little boy. Both six year olds lived in the slums with their mothers while their fathers were off to war. Airi and her best friend Kasami-chan shared a room in Ruffians Row of Tokyo. Airi worked many jobs, the one she had now, was posing as a Geisha…_

_"Mama!" Yahiko ran up to her, holding something up for her to see._

_"What have you there, Yahiko-chan?" Airi asked._

_"Look!"_

_Yahiko held up a blue strip of cloth; Airi smiled as she tied it around his head. _

_"Am I Samurai now? Mama?" _

_"Hai, son, you are," she smiled as Yahiko ran off to continue playing. She sighed as she watched her son – she wished that her husband had come back, but…he was dead. He was dead and she would never see him again, that is, until her own death. She did not want to die, she did not want to leave Yahiko alone, she wanted him to have a good life and that was what she was trying to do. _

_She was trying to show him that even though she was a woman, she was also Samurai. The Myojin family would never lose that legacy, no matter what they did. They would always be Samurai, they would always be proud, and they will always protect the weak. _

_She called Yahiko over to her in order to get him cleaned up before dinner. He looked exactly like his father, he had his father's spirit, but he had her strength. Her heart, and her love. _

Yahiko dropped a yen in the well before the ancient shrine. He folded his hands and bowed his head.

_Kami-Sama…if there is anything that I want more…I want to see Kenshin again. I want to tell him….I want to tell him something important.._

* * *

Kenshin was up high in the lofts, where the shadows were the darkest at this time of day. He had heard someone running into the old shrine and he was sure to be caught if he hadn't hid in time. He mightn't have worried though, Yahiko was an observant boy, but nothing in his sword training had him using Ki. This talent was a life saver for Kenshin – more so now than ever.

He silently watched the boy as a yen was slipped into the old well before the Buddha statue. He stayed still for long moments – either remembering or praying. When he stood, Kenshin could see that Yahiko was crying. The boy was trying to hide it, but, he just couldn't. He hurt too much inside.

"Kenshin…you're a dumb ass…why didn't you say good-by?" Yahiko asked the silence of the shrine before he quietly and most sadly walked away. Not even hoping for his prayer to be answered by any of the gods. Kenshin watched him go, a feeling of failure filled his heart.

_There was nothing we could do,_ Battousai tried to make his counter part feel better.

_Than why do I feel as if I have just killed the spirit of a child?_

Battousai had no answer.

* * *

Aoshi crinkled up the letter in his fists. He had been so close. So bloody close! He had felt that Ki when it passed by the Ayoia but had lost it within moments. He knew that ki, that of Hitokiri Battousai. It was such a ki that no one in all of Japan could have on like it. It was different, it was saddened, and it was afraid. Deep feelings such as those couldn't really be hidden – but why was Battousai afraid?

There could be many reasons, Aoshi figured.

Battousai could be afraid of being captured. He could be afraid that his friends rejected him now (which they didn't but it was an understandable feeling) or it was probably the fact that Himura the Battousai had fought in a revolution for peace. Such lofty goals as this led many men down the path of blood. But, it couldn't have been helped.

Aoshi knew this as much or better than any of Himura's friends. He had become Okashira at the age of fifteen and had executed many people for the goals of the Tokagawa government. In fact, it had been he who had given the orders for the Sekeihotai to be murdered in cold blood. Of course, Sagara did not know that, only the four closest of his troops had, and they were dead. They wouldn't tell the younger man.

Indeed, Aoshi thought as he looked out into the dawning day; He would have to hunt Himura down. He would have to give the boy back to his father and Shishio.

He was almost pained at this thought.

* * *

**Himura Sho looked out over the city** with a slight smirk on his face. His son was close by, he knew it even though the evidence wasn't there. But who could a miss a boy with violet eyes? Aisling had been the light of his life for ten months before she died. She had also been terribly sick that whole time, but she had tried to make the best of it. She learned as much Japanese as she could and dressed in kimono. Though she still liked the western wear.

Deep red hair lay as proof to the fire in her soul; and the only son they had…took after Aisling. Sho couldn't have taken raising the boy, the painful memory was too much. That was why he had sold him, little Shinta hadn't know his fate when he trustingly took the hand of the man his father had introduced to him. The little violet eyes held tears as he was locked into shackles and led off with the other slaves.

The words "Why? why daddy…?" was all that Shinta had asked as he lost sight of the small town and his father. The only person Shinta had in his life had betrayed him.

Sho steeled himself against these memories. Aisling didn't talk to him with such a gentle voice, no she haunted him. Wailing for her little boy and sobbing her heart out when she couldn't find him. Sho had finally taken to burning down the small house and leaving that small village at the edge of the sea.

Aisling, however, never let go. Even with the house burnt down and nothing there for her to stay, she had followed him. Haunted him in living nightmares; the fate of their son was one so saddening that he awoke with pain from the torture his little boy had gone through. Tears splashed down his face, and Aisling, in a white dress sobbed at his side. Always calling for little Shinta….

* * *

He had slept some that day; however, as late afternoon had come. Kenshin knew that he had to get something to eat. He couldn't survive on nothing, and he defiantly wasn't a teenager any long. He wasn't Hitokiri Battousai – he couldn't go without something to eat.

This found him in the late afternoon market with two yen in his pocket. It was all he was going to spare from his little store. This also meant that he would have to find a job until he figured out how to counter Shishio and his army. One man couldn't do it alone and Kenshin was loath to get others involved. He knew that no amount of rebellion would fix this problem. There would just be blood and innocents dieing at the hands of monsters.

He had been a monster.

Kenshin was able to get a small bowl of noodles from a vendor for half a yen. It was warm and smoothing to his soul after last night. He still felt sleepy, but he made himself be alert. This led to the appearance of a man, with a white coat and…twin kodatchi's. Shinomori Aoshi had found him….

* * *

a/n – Sorry to have left this at a stand still. But the last few days have been really hard on me. Please forgive me of my terrible writing!

Ta,

Dizzy


	5. Chapter 5

**On the Edge of the Blade**

**Do coffins have a life time guarantee?

* * *

**

**Kenshin wasn't sure if Shinomori Aoshi had seen him or not**, however, he was willing to bet that the man did. This wouldn't be an easy escape. Kaoru-dono, Yahiko and Sano he could probably lose quickly, but Aoshi was a different matter. Shinobi's had a way of tracking and catching up. They could even find an X-Hitokiri if they wanted too.

Kenshin disappeared into the crowd; he felt ki following him, it was Shinomori. Kenshin knew that he wouldn't be able to lose the Shinobi, he'd have to lead the other away from the city, so that they could have a private talk.

_Fight is more like it. Don't delusion yourself. Shinomori is out for only one thing..._Battousai said.

_I wonder if coffins have a life time guarantee…?_ The Rurouni rolled his eyes. He crashed into someone and nearly caught himself from falling.

"Gomen nasai!" Kenshin said with a bow.

That was when the ki following him faltered. Was it doubt that Shinomori had?

"It's fine," the man he had bumped into gruffly said and was on his way. Kenshin made the most of it and ducked into an alley way. Adapting quickly, to any outsider, he looked as if he went down this alley way every single day.

_Still being followed. I had hoped that his doubts would cloud his mind, but he is still sure we are who we are,_ Battousai said.

_There is no way we can make him think otherwise, that there is not._

_Show's how much you know! _Battousai snorted.

The next part of Kyoto they came too was considered the slums. The Ayoia was located where most people lived well – however, Kenshin knew the city well. There was an old, old inn here – one that Katsura-sama's daughter ran. She had been only five the last time he had seen her, but he had kept track through some old contacts of his from the war – they all said that if any of the old Ishin Shishi needed housing, all they had to do was go to her.

Rynn was a young woman who had married but was widowed at twenty. That was when she took over for her mother, not soon after, her mother was dead and she only had the memory of her father (of whom hadn't ever been there) and that of a red headed warrior with lavender eyes.

Kenshin wasn't sure if she would remember him. But he hoped that she would.

Rynn looked up as a young man came into her Inn. He was small, shorter than her! He had black hair and kind lavender eyes. She wasn't sure what it was about him…but she felt as if she had seen him before.

This was probably what led her to invite him in to a back room after he uttered the words "The sun is bright today, is it not?" that, had been a pass code for Ishin Shishi directly associated with her father, Katsura. The leader of the Choshu clan of the Ishin Shishi. She had no doubts that this man had worked close with her father.

She also noted the presence of another man; he was in a white coat and had ice blue eyes. Deffinantly not with this stranger then. She led the other inside, the room she took him to was in the central part of the Inn. No windows for anyone to sneak under to over hear their conversation. She put a servant girl at each end of the hall way with strict instructions to not let anyone pass, and if they did so, to ring the bell. Which Rynn had also given them.

"Now," she said as she daintily poured them both some tea, "who are you, exactly?" she asked.

"You would know this one as Big Brother Shinta," the man replied quietly. Rynn looked at him with much surprise. But, she did not believe him. The boy she had known…had died long ago…

_Rynn ran through the garden, father had come back and he had promised to have afternoon tea with her. However, he had been pulled into a surprise meeting and that left Rynn with nothing to do. Well, that was until she was told to go cheer up a certain red head. _

_Shinta-kun sat on the porch, red hair glinted in the sun light. He looked to be asleep, however, Rynn was a very smart child and so she made as much noise as possible so that her friend would know that someone was coming. Shinta-kun had told her to do it, and since she loved him like the big brother she never had, she did as she was told. _

_"Rynn-chan, you make as much noise as an elephant," Shinta smiled as she ran up. She tripped over her obi which had come undone. Shinta stood, he picked her up and stood her on the railing of the porch. He tied the obi back into place, it wasn't perfect, but it would stay. Not that the little girl cared._

_"Shinta-kun! I'm so glad that your back!" she wailed as she turned and hugged him. Shinta took this with much grace and with her in his arms he sat back down on the porch. _

_"Have you gotten into any trouble while I was gone?" Shinta asked._

_"A little, but it wasn't entirely my fault!" Rynn replied with a pout. Shinta gave her a look that clearly said that he didn't believe it at all! _

_"What did you do?" Shinta asked._

_"I just played with Mother's make-up, the ones that make her look Geisha," Rynn shrugged._

_"That is very expensive, your mother needs it for her job," Shinta replied._

_"I know that!"_

_"Just making sure, let's not talk about it any longer," Shinta said. Afraid he had let more than he wanted slip. Rynn gave him a look before she hopped to her feet._

_"Let's play hide and go seek!" she said._

_"All right, Rynn-dono, who goes first?" Shinta-kun asked with a slight smile. _

"Rynn-dono, are you all right?" the man before her asked. She hadn't even given him her name…how did he…? But…could it be…? She shook her head. It was impossible.

* * *

Shinomori Aoshi was quite perplexed. At first he could have sworn he was following Battousai, and now…the ki had changed. Was Battousai able to change his ki? Or was it the perception of the man? He was dressed in mainly rags and so it made sense for this man to live in the slums. It looked as if he knew them well for he never faltered as he passed thugs that would have probably molested him.

This left Aoshi with two choices, a) go back to the Ayoia and pretend he had never come upon this stranger before. Or b) make sure that this man wasn't Hitokiri Battousai. Seeing as how the Juppongatana and Himura Sho were being rather unrealistic about finding Battousai – Aoshi figured that he might as well wait this man out and see if this man really was Battousai.

He climbed the rood of the nearest building and hopped from roof to roof till he got to the Inn. Concealing his ki while he did so, he did not want to be surprised. He wanted to make an entrance when the time called for it.

Kenshin looked at Rynn, she was nonplussed. "This one promises, I am who I say I am," he said.

"Tell me one thing about my father that no one else would know?" Rynn asked, still doubtful. Kenshin sighed, there was only one thing that Katsura knew about him.

"I…Katsura-sama knew that I….was…I was once a slave…" he admitted. Rynn knew that as well. He Shinta-kun had also told her this and had showed her…

The man stood, he looked, pained…he slowly undid his gi so that it slipped down his shoulders. He had been asked about this mark before, but never told his former friends about it.

The shape of a star, though somewhat faded, was etched into his skin. It had been done with a heated iron rod. Rynn did not gasp but she now knew that there was no doubt.

"Shinta…no, I cannot call you that any longer, what do you go by now?" she asked.

"Yori," Kenshin replied.

"Yori-kun, looks as if your luck has lasted a bit longer," she smiled.

"Shinomori is waiting for me, I shouldn't have come here," Kenshin replied.

"None sense, if you act like you're my big brother, for real, he'll leave you alone. Father always said that some people, even strong people, could get easily confused," Rynn said.

"Katsura-sama never met Shinomori Aoshi," Kenshin sighed.

"He was made leader of the Oniwabanshu when he was fifteen, ne?"

"Hai,"

"Well, that does make this a bit more difficult then," Rynn sighed.

"I am trying to find a way to….overthrow Shishio…" Kenshin started.

"Not another war?"

"Not if I can help it, but…this one is afraid that…"

And at that moment, a brook stick came down on his head and Kenshin fell over on his side, going swirly eyed as he did so. Rynn looked surprised for a moment before laughing at him.

"I told you not to talk like that! A ninja is around! You baka!" Madam Minako happily informed Kenshin and Rynn.

"Oh, Auntie! Must you do that to pour Yori-kun?" Rynn asked incredulously.

"Yes," Minako gave a pointed look.

"Ororo…what was that about a ninja?" Kenshin asked.

"He's only in the roof, but we are in a safe room. Katsura-chan always used this room because it was central. We would be warned if anyone tried to get close enough to listen in on our conversation," Minako said.

"Than how come you were able to surprise me?" Kenshin tried hard not to use "this one" – but it was very hard, for he was tired.

"Because I could and decided too," Minako smirked. Rynn sighed pointedly.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, now then, Auntie, what is it that you need?"

"Shinta-chan cannot stay here, we need to get him out of the city,"

"What do you mean, out of the city?" Kenshin asked.

"Don't you think it would be more prudent to get away from ground zero and wait till a chance arises to overthrow Shishio?" Minako asked.

"That is a good point," Rynn said.

"We have no choice, you will have to leave if there is any chance at regaining a free Japan," Minako said.

"You sound like Katsura-sama," Kenshin said in a whisper.

"I am his sister! Of course I sound like him!" Minako snorted.

"When do we get started?" Rynn asked.

* * *

Kenshin had no clue how he would raise a revolutionist army. He was sad that it had come to this, and he knew that he wouldn't personally kill anyone, but, he wouldn't ask for his men to kill unless they had too. It went against everything he had tried to do, all the people who he had tried to protect…it was all to waist now. The tunnel they went down took forever, and they weren't exactly sure if anyone was waiting for them on the other side, someone they did not want to meet at all.

Rynn said that they would just have to take that chance. The tunnel had been taken care of by men who were very loyal to Katsura-sama and in turn, his daughter. As they traveled down this tunnel, Kenshin searched for that ki that had been following him earlier. It was stationary. Good, that was one thing he would not have to worry about.

"Now, remember, Shiori-san is in a small village in the mountains. She'll be able to tell you if a revolution right now is the best thing, if it isn't you'll have to stay in hiding," Rynn said.

"I understand,"

"I am sorry that we had to meet under such circumstances," Rynn sighed.

"I had no one else to go too,"

"Yori-kun…will I ever see you again…"

They slowed as they came to the end of the tunnel, Kenshin sighed as she turned towards him; "I hope so, that I do. Now go, I will wait a bit before I go on," he said.

"All right, may Kami-sama look over you," she whispered before she turned. Going back the way they had come, her light swiftly left him more and more in the darkness.

When Kenshin climbed out of the tunnel, he made sure that no one was watching. But that did not mean that someone had not found the hiding space. For, after he had concealed the tunnel – he turned, a hand on his sword. Eyes glowing amber for mere seconds.

"Who is there…?" he asked the darkness of the forest. Only the wind answered him…but…there was still a very familiar ki waiting there for him.

* * *

a/n – yes, another cliff hanger! Don't you all just love me? I swear, in the next chapter there will be fighting! You won't wanna miss it! 


End file.
